


The Look

by Braincoins



Series: The Trilogy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Keith and Shiro chat about their respective crushes after a sparring session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with Connection, aside from the fact that it’s Voltron, has the same ships, and still makes use of the “non-water shower” concept because, dammit, water is just too precious a resource in space, and it’s important to have realism when we’re talking about a cartoon where five giant robot cats combine into one giant-er robot man. 
> 
> Honestly, the only reason it's _not_ part of Connection-verse is the timing doesn't work. And believe me, I've tried to find a way to shoehorn this in.
> 
> Edit: There is now [A Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616331) up, for those who requested one.  
> ========================================

            “Doesn’t it bother you?”

           “Hm?” Shiro looked over at Keith. They’d been sparring; they were getting ready to hit the showers, and Keith was suddenly getting chatty. This was usually a bad sign. “What?”

           “When Lance hits on Allura. Doesn’t that upset you?”

           “…why would it?” Keith stopped getting undressed to give Shiro the “Oh Come ON” look. He was usually the one giving Keith that look – at least, back at the Garrison he had been – but occasionally Keith was able to level it at him. Shiro just cleared his throat. The Look was a sign to stop bullshitting. If he didn’t respect it, Keith wouldn’t either. That was the deal. He sighed. “It bugs me a little, but it’s not my place. She’s a grown woman; she can tell him to knock it off herself.”

           “But she doesn’t,” Keith pointed out. “She gets huffy and she looks annoyed, but she doesn’t tell him _in words_ to stop it.”

           “Well, that’s her decision.”

           “Yeah, okay, but it _does_ bug you, right? Because you two are so obviously…”

           “Commanding officer and subordinate,” he finished for him.

           Keith rolled his eyes. “Stop hiding behind that. I _know_ I’ve caught her checking you out.”

           “Wait, seriously?” He had his full attention now, that was for sure. Shiro could feel his face heating a little. “She checks me out?”

           “Oh yeah. Especially your butt. Which, y’know, no one can blame her for that.” Shiro snorted and threw his shirt at Keith’s head, but he caught it easily. “And I’ve seen you checking her out at least as often as I’ve caught her doing it.”

           “No way,” Shiro said. “ _No way_ she checks me out as often as I check her out. That’s just not possible.”

           “Why not?”

           “Let’s start with the fact that she’s a princess.”

           “So?”

           “And she’s from an alien race and culture.”

           “SO?”

           “And I’m just…”

           “The ‘decisive head’ of Voltron who happens to have a great ass,” Keith finished for him. “You’re always asking her about her culture and you’re always there to help her.” He threw the shirt back to Shiro, who caught it and dropped it on a chair as he prepared to head into the ‘showers’. “Half the freaking Garrison wanted in your pants; why wouldn’t she?”

           “I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

           “Oh My GOD, Shiro, honestly,” Keith huffed, getting into the adjoining stall.

            _Time to shift the spotlight here._ “So what brought all this up, exactly?”

           “I was just curious.”

           “Uh huh. You can’t see it, but this is me giving you The Look,” Shiro informed him.

           “If I can’t see it, I don’t have to say anything.”

           “It’s Lance, isn’t it?”

           “I’m not saying anything,” Keith insisted.

           “It bugs me when Lance hits on Allura because, yes, I think she’s…hot.” Keith snorted and muttered something about ‘understatement,’ but Shiro pressed on past that. “But it bugs _you_ when Lance hits on Allura because you think the same thing about Lance.”

           “I never said that.”

           “You didn’t have to.”

           “I don’t check Lance out.”

           “I’m giving you The Look,” Shiro declared. Keith didn’t say anything in response to that, so Shiro called back over the wall separating their stalls, “You always did like a guy who could keep up with you. One who could challenge you.”

           “Lance? CHALLENGE me?!”

           “And you don’t get this worked up over someone you don’t care about.”

           “Well, we’re all paladins of Voltron now. We’re a team. So… of course I care about him _that_ way. AND ONLY THAT WAY.”

           “Keith.”

           “I know, I know, The Look.” He sighed and was quiet a long time. Shiro knew not to push. Keith would respect The Look, even if he couldn’t see it. “It’s just a stupid crush. It’ll go away.”

           “Yeah, I keep telling myself that about Allura.”

           “This isn’t the same as that.”

           “Why not? I have a crush on Allura, you have a crush on Lance. How is that different?”

           “Because you two _should_ be together.”

           “Oh, please.”

           “I’m not saying it’s ‘True Love Forever’ or anything, but the sexual tension is getting thick enough that I could slice through it with my bayard.”

           “It is NOT.” He waited for Keith to call him on it, and when he didn’t, Shiro decided to pretend it wasn’t a lie.

           “And this is just a dumb crush.”

           “Oh, so it’s okay to say it about me and Allura, but you honestly want to stand there and tell me with a straight face,” well, he assumed anyway, “that there’s no unresolved sexual tension between you and Lance?”

           “THERE’S NOT!”

           Shiro wasn’t as nice as Keith was. Not about this, anyway, and not when he was getting his own needling. “You talk about Lance _a lot_.”

           “That’s…”

           “And he talks about you a lot, too.”

           “What Does He Say?” Keith wanted to know instantly, and Shiro just laughed.

           “Ask him yourself.” The shower stall chirped at him that it was done and he got out to get dressed again.

           Keith’s stall chirped, too, and Keith stepped out looking sullen. “Not fair. I told you Allura checks you out.”

           “But you didn’t tell me if she’s said anything about me.”

           “You didn’t ask.”

           “Wait… has she?”

           Keith grinned. “You first.”

           Shiro narrowed his eyes and studied Keith for a moment, then shook his head. “No. I don’t think she does say anything about me because she’s not going to air something like that around the men in her command. She’s too good a leader for that.” Keith muttered a curse and practically shoved his legs into his pants in annoyance. “Sorry, buddy. You need to go talk to Lance.”

           “I’ll talk to Lance when you talk to Allura.”

           There was a long moment of silence. And then Shiro straightened up from fastening his pants and held out his hand. “Deal.”

           “What, seriously?” Keith looked at Shiro’s offered hand as if it had betrayed him somehow.

           “I’m not saying I’m going to do it anytime soon, but I’m willing to make the deal that whenever one of us talks to the subject of his affections, the other has to do the same.”

           Keith looked between Shiro’s face and his hand, studying the situation. “How do I know you won’t just _tell_ me you talked to her so that I’ll go talk to him?”

           If it were anyone else, Shiro’d be insulted. But Keith didn’t trust easily, even with him. He just rolled with it. “Well, she’ll either accept or reject me, and either way, I’ll want someone to talk to about it.” He smiled. “You’re like a brother to me. Who else would I talk to? And you’ve known me all this time; you can tell when I’m lying.”

           “Which is almost never,” Keith admitted. “Fine.” He accepted the handshake. “Deal.”

           “Good. And you know, if you’re really so concerned about my love life, then you’ll have some incentive to go deal with your own.”

           “I never said ‘love,’” Keith said a little too quickly.

           “Sex life, then,” Shiro replied.

           “YOU said ‘love,’ though.”

           Shiro wasn’t going to comment on that. “It’s just a question now of which of us gets up the courage to do this first.” He was hoping Keith would latch on to the challenge aspect. Challenging Keith was always the best and surest way to make sure he’d do something.

           “Nuh uh. I see what you’re doing there. And it’s not going to work this time.”

           “Well,” he replied with a shrug, “can’t blame a guy for trying.”

           “No, but see, that’s just it.” Keith grabbed the chair Shiro liked to keep near the showers to drop his clothes on, and pulled it over to take a seat. “In this case, I can’t really _try_. This isn’t like back on Earth. I’m going to have to see Lance every day. There’s no escape from him. And if I tell him, and he freaks out or even if he doesn’t but he’s just not interested, then… well, what if that division keeps us from forming Voltron?”

           “You know, for someone so rebellious, you’re an awfully good soldier,” Shiro teased. Keith’s mouth twisted in annoyance. “But you forgot: keeping secrets from each other keeps us from forming Voltron, too.” Keith swore under his breath, but Shiro pushed on. “If you tell him, he might not feel the same way. But eventually, you two will figure out how to continue to work together. You figured out how to work together even when he was annoying the hell out of you, remember?” Keith nodded sullenly. “But if you’re hiding something from him, eventually it’s going to get to be too big. It’s going to get in the way.”

           “I hate it when you’re right,” he groused.

           Shiro smiled. “C’mon, I’m starved.” He nodded towards the door.

           “Yeah, okay.” Keith stood and reached for his jacket on a peg nearby. “But, for the record, you and Allura…”

           “Is not something we’re talking about anymore.”

           “Stick in the mud.” But Keith was grinning.

           “Brat,” he teased back.


End file.
